


Until forever

by kingxiuminy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Chanyeol, EXO - Freeform, EXO OT9, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Xiuyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxiuminy/pseuds/kingxiuminy
Summary: Minseok and Chanyeol had been married for sometime but something wasn't right, pain began to bloom.





	Until forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second FF but first long story. I'm still learning how to write so please be kind. Hope you enjoy it!

Chanyeol wakes up alone in bed but his heart doesn’t worry because he can sense the smell coming from the kitchen.

Their house every morning smelled like coffee & it was all Minseok’s fault. He always insisted on having coffee every morning, he truly couldn’t live without it, to the point Chanyeol in the past wished he was the coffee. Now he doesn’t mind it much because it means Minseok is there & he is only his.

He gets as usual & hugs his partner from the back startling him. “Chanyeol, you…” he scoffs “I could have burned you. Don’t do that you big goof” He just laughs “So how’s your morning Minnie?” “Horrible because you are here” answers Minseok teasingly “and yours mister musician?” “Mine well it's interesting, there is a random dude in my house making coffee but I don’t mind it, he’s hot!” Minseok throws a towel towards him but luckily Chanyeol dodges and takes the opportunity to hug him once more, stealing as well a kiss from those sweet rose lips. They taste just like they should, sweet coffee. Just like his sweet coffee lover husband, Kim Minseok.

Minseok indulges in their kiss, which was slowly getting deeper & so their movements. Chanyeol takes him by the hip and brings him up the counter placing himself between Minseok tights and strong thighs that Chanyeol loves so much. They continue to kiss, tongues dancing, biting and moans escape from Minseok lips. Chanyeol is placing his hands on Minseoks thighs, squeezing them hard and moving his hand upward to where his hard cock lies. Minseok moans again in his lips anticipating what’s coming and tangling his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair. All of the sudden the alarm sounds reminded them its morning, Minseok needs to go to work and become Mr. Xiumin. They pull apart from each other with swollen lips, disheveled state & pinkness on their cheeks

Minseok curses at the sound of the alarm and Chanyeol whines at the sound saying “Please Minnie don’t leave, stay at home” “Please don’t leave me likes this. It’s been so long since we’ve been able to do something. Since you became Xiumin and I Loey there hasn’t been much chance and I’m free today.” Min just looks down still with heavy breathing “What should I do with this now?” Chanyeol continues while looking down on his. Minseok still catching his breath, touches Chanyeol torso while moving his hand down until it reaches his cock. He pads it and with a smirk say “I’ll take care of it when I get back” tightening his grip on it. A moan escapes from Chanyeol. Minseok enjoys his effect on him, it’s clear that it also turns him on even more.

“Pl…plea…se Min sta…y” Chanyeols says trying to come back to himself. Minseok lets go, looks down and with hurt says “I can’t. I’m sorry today is very important and I can’t just leave. I want to stay with you and just fuck you until you’re numb, I want to leave marks on you, to control you but I sadly can’t.” As he is saying all of this Chanyeol can feel his cock getting even harder just at the thought of been fucked like that. His knees almost giving out, to balance himself he had to tighten his grip on Minseok’s waist. “I promise when I get back home I’ll fuck you how you want it or I’ll just let you fuck me” and kisses Chanyeol on the lips before getting down from the counter.

He starts walking to their room and feels Chanyeol stare, turning over and giving him a reassuring smile. Chanyeol sighs touching his hair and turns his back. As soon as Minseok gets in his room he sighs looking down at his pants knowing well he’s still full and hot. Chanyeol’s touch let him on fire and it’s true it’s been so long. He desperately needs it, he needs to feel himself melt under his hot touch. Just like ice over a fire, melting. He shakes his head trying to shake off the idea of not going to work. He was about to give up on work and open his mouth to call Chanyeol still in the kitchen making breakfast when his phone starts ringing again. It’s Jongdae.

“Damn it Jongdae, you just killed the mood! What do you want?” Jongdae starts laughing “Why? Did you had a bad idea?” he kept laughing.

“Yes, now thanks to you I’m reminded I really need to go to work” he scoffs while rolling his eyes. “I know you just rolled your eyes on me, I’ve known you all my life so I know. Anyway, when are you getting here you know our client hates late people and… ”

“Like I’ve ever been late” Minseok interrupted. “Oh you want to bet?” says Jongdae. “Remember that day you came to work late, with a mark on your neck & you were all day in pain? Remember how worried we were only since it was uncommon on you, only to find out later you had been going out with Chanyeol in secret. The boy we all called the sad puppy since he spent most of his days just staring at you & you just kept rejecting him. Do you remember Mr. Cat eyes? Do you...”

“OK ok I got it, I’ll be there in 45 minutes I’m getting dressed. See you there” and before hanging up he continues “Oh by the way no one is allowed to call me Mr. Cat eyes, except for Chanyeol. He’s the only one.” He throws his phone to his bed and finishes dressing up. He still was tempted to stay, but he had a responsibility.

He goes to the kitchen and finds Chanyeol cutting some strawberries in heart shapes. His heart only swells and thinks to himself I can’t believe this is the man after all these years still stands by me and loves me every day more. Everything he does makes me fall in love every second. All the details, all the little notes I find on the drawer and on my work papers. I still can’t believe he’s still here. I was always scared of letting him in, I thought my heart would break like it did once. But he just changed my world. His thinking all this while touching his bond mark, just perfectly lined where his heart is.

“What are you staring at? Is everything ok? Are we ok?” He’s brought back from his thoughts with Chanyeol’s sudden questions.

He walks toward him, kisses him and with a smile responded “I’m staring at you and nothing couldn’t be better, I just love you so much” and kisses him again. He takes Chanyeol’s plate and his to the table while Chanyeol brings the juice.

Breakfast its silent but you can feel the aura between them, it’s filled with so much love and passion for each other but there is something else. It’s coming from Chanyeol, but Minseok doesn’t notice he can’t his too busy.

Minseok has been always too busy since his boss left and had to take over. He’s too busy to even notice now Chanyeol it’s fidgeting and seems nervous. Breakfast is finished, Minseok’s getting up to leave while grabbing his bag Chanyeol opens with mouth to call Minseok but Minseok looks already ready to leave, he looks like Mr. Xiumin. Minseok notices for the first time.

“Chanyeol, is everything ok? Did you want to tell me something?” he asks with worry. “No, it’s ok you can go I’ll be here when you get back, after all, today is my free day.” Chanyeol answers while looking down. “Are you sure? If I have to stay just…” “NO, its fine its fine just go you will be late. Have fun today at work my lovely Mr. Cat eye.” Chanyeol interrupted abruptly.

Minseok wasn’t quite sure what to do, he wanted to stay after all Chanyeol touch hadn’t faded out from his skin, but there was Jongdae calling again. “Mr. Chen is calling his right hand, Mr. Xiumin” pointed out Chanyeol. Minseok looks at him confused “Chanyeol please…” Chanyeol kisses him goodbye tells him to leave and he leaves their bedroom.

Minseok thinks maybe he’s just imagining it, everything seemed fine this morning, so he leaves to work.

Hours pass by and no message from Chanyeol comes through which is weird he always texts him even for the silliest thing. Not only that but there is no note from him or surprises like he is used to. He starts looking between the papers to see if any note but nothing. He looks at the phone again but nothing. Lunchtimes come, he didn’t order anything because he was expecting Chanyeol to surprise him with a delivery, but no food came. Everything seems weird but he tries to shake off the feeling. He thinks out loud “Maybe he just forgot or fell asleep.” Sighs and continues to work.

He gets home late from work, he feels bad because he really wanted to fuck Chanyeol for good, but he’s late again. He finds Chanyeol is already sleeping, so he takes a bath, climbs to the bed and back hugs Chanyeol whispering “I missed you” and fell asleep like that.

When he woke up there was no Chanyeol, he went to the kitchen looking for him but there was only a note. It said I made breakfast, it’s in the microwave. See you later. It hurt a little since it was just an information no emotion whatsoever. No, I love you, no Hello Mr. Cat eye, no nothing, just that. He dressed up, ate his breakfast and left for work.

The same scene from yesterday occurred, no call, no message no nothing. It started to hurt a little bit more he again tried to shake off a feeling that was beginning to bloom. He got home late again. Chanyeol was asleep, he wanted to touch him but he couldn’t bring himself up to. He wanted to talk to him but didn’t want to wake him up. He was still here with him, so maybe he was just imagining things after all. He once again suppressed the feeling and went to sleep.

He woke up with a heartache, a really bad one, he didn’t know why but later that day he would find out. Again there was no Chanyeol, but this time no breakfast or note either. It really hit him hard and the feeling he had started to sink in deeper.

He left for work, everything seemed to be on repeat so this time he sent him a message, but no answer came back. He kept waiting for the message but nothing. “What did I do? Could it be that he’s mad from that morning? But why is he avoiding me? Could it truly be what I feel?” he touches his heart because it hurts. It hurts him to think the man he loves could be falling out of love, he doesn’t want to lose him. Not him, not the one that made him believe in love once again. So he just keeps thinking it’s just his stress, but everything still ached. All of the sudden he got an idea that thought Chanyeol would love and it would surprise him.

When he got off work he called Chanyeol to tell him some great news, but he never answered he tried once more and nothing. It hurt again, but he tried to once again shake it off. He got to an empty home, no Chanyeol with open arms and endless kisses. It hurts, he keeps trying to shake the feeling but it keeps sinking in. He wants to cry so much, but he won’t let himself. He’s scare, no he is terrified. He turns on the light and there is a note saying he went out with Baekhyun, Sehun, Kyungsoo & Yixing and not to wait for him. He might come late. He knew what that meant, if it were under other circumstances he wouldn’t mind but this was different. This meant he was drinking to forget.

He started asking himself since when this has been going on. Has he been that busy to not notice? Little by little, he started to notice Chanyeol has been like this for at least 2 weeks and every day it got colder but he hadn’t noticed until after that morning. He can control himself no longer and start to cry asking over “Why? Why is he leaving me? Why didn’t I notice? Was he pretending that morning? or did he just wanted to use me for some good fuck? I don’t want to lose him not him not ever. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I lost him. Somebody tell me this is all a bad joke, I don’t want to lose Chanyeol. Please” He kept crying, asking the same question over and over of why? He called Junmyeon, to ask him for an advice but he didn’t answer. Minseok couldn’t handle all the pain so he got drunk with whiskey and cried until he cried himself to sleep holding on to his favorite note. The first one, the one Chanyeol wrote to him when they first met. It says I don’t know you yet but somehow your cat eyes stole my puppy heart.

Chanyeol came in late, surprisingly he wasn’t drunk at all, just a little tipsy. He knew Minseok must be sleeping so he tried to be quite as possible. When he entered their bedroom he saw Minseok was still on his work clothes, it warmed to see him like that “So silly he must have been really tired, but it’s weird he never sleeps with his work clothes or without taking a shower, oh well” he said. He got close to him to help him out of his clothes but when he got close he saw he had been crying because his cheeks were pink, eyes swollen, face all wet and had that foul smell of whiskey. He looked up to their nightstand and saw the whiskey bottle almost empty. He was so in shock by this he backed up and didn’t notice the note he was holding on to and that he was the reason Minseok was crying so hard.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do or what to think. Minseok doesn’t get drunk like this, never cries and if he ever does it wouldn’t be like this. He couldn’t get his head around this, no matter what. He heard Minseok move and murmuring something but couldn’t quite understand him. He couldn’t understand him until Minseok said in his sleep “Chanyeol…. Why you? ...no Chanyeol…. ask… Jun…myeon… ask. ” This confused even more. Chanyeol cursed he had drank since it wasn’t helping him ease what he has been feeling & now this.

He thought of calling Baekhyun not knowing what to do but he knew Baek would be with his "not" boyfriend Yixing, Sehun would be too drunk to actually answer or had crashed in Junmyeon’s apartment. So the only one left like always his best friend Kyungsoo. He called him, in panic Kyungsoo answers with a sleepy hello.

“Soo please help me I don’t know what to do I came home and I found Min drunk, had been crying and he fell asleep like that. I’m scared and now I’m thinking how I’m gonna talk to him when I found him like this. I don’t think he can take all this. This isn’t normal on him plus on his sleep he said Chanyeol, why you? no Chanyeol asks Junmyeon ask. What if, what if he…” “Chanyeol, calm down being like this won’t help you to think out straight and you know it. You always mess up when you get scared plus you are a little drunk from today so” Kyungsoo interrupted him. Chanyeol annoyed responded, “I’m not drunk and I just drank a cup of coffee before calling you to wake myself up, please help me out here.”

“Just wake him up and take care of him for tonight. Tomorrow, just talk to him like we have all told you to do. No matter what you, have to tell him before things get worse” he said calmly. “Worse? what do you mean worse, this is worse I’m panicking right now I don’t want to talk to him, I don’t know what he was going through so I don’t want to cause more burden.” Chanyeol said frustrated. “Oh please Chanyeol I really doubt that plus you just said you don’t know what he just went through so more reasons for you to talk to him. Just do what I said. Everything will be fine” “Fine.” Said Chanyeol “and thank you”

He got up went back to the room and woke up him up, not entirely Minseok wasn’t fully awake since he was drunk. He went to fill up their bathtub with warm water. He picks both of their PJs and prepares everything. He went back to wake up Minseok, but he still was barely awake, so he had to guide him to their bathroom. He helps him get undress while undressing him the notice he had been holding something very tightly. He grabbed his hand to see what he was holding. When he saw it his heart broke in a thousand pieces. He never expected Minseok to keep that note after all these years but it causes an intrigue on him. “Why was he holding to it and was crying? Am I the reason Min has been crying?” He starts to panic again going back and forth not knowing what to do or to think. “Could he know what I’m feeling?” He takes Minseok back to their room and lays him on the bed. He stares at Minseok with thousands of questions building up. By instinct, he’s calling Kyungsoo.

“What is it now?” answers Kyungsoo annoyed “Why can’t you let me sleep. I thought I told you what to do”

“Yes you did but listen, now I’m not so sure I hadn’t noticed until now. He was holding something in his hand, it was the first note ever wrote to him. I wasn’t expecting this and what makes me curious is that the reason he was crying? Why would he be crying over that note? Why would he be crying over me?”

“I actually don’t know what to answer to you. If he had that note then for sure you are the reason for his crying. That’s why maybe he said Chanyeol Why you? no Chanyeol asks Junmyeon ask. Maybe there is more than what you see, just talk to him tomorrow like we told you! Take care of him tonight, now more than ever since who knows this might be your last night together, it really depends on you.”

“Soo, could he know? Do you think all these feelings are true? Do you…”

“OH MY GOD CHANYEOL!” Kyungsoo answered angry “How many times do I have to tell you? None of us think he stopped loving you. We all think he’s just too busy and keeps forgetting to care. Besides you decided on yourself to get distant since that idea of him not loving you got the best of you so he could be crying over that. Now go and do what I told you and stop calling me I need to sleep, I have work.”

There was silence after that “I love you Chanyeol but he’s your husband and only you two can fix it or break it. Whatever it is you know I’ll be there for you” Kyngsoo continued in the best caring way possible.

“Thank you Soo, I Love you too.” He hanged up and quickly got back to where he had left Minseok. He found Minseok half-naked curled up like a little kitty next to the pillow. His heart just cooed seeing him like that. He went over moved the hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead. Minseok made a cute noise and Chanyeol couldn’t resist the grin on his face. He continued to undress Minseok and make sure the water was still warm, then helped him get inside the bathtub. Minseok felt like a sweet baby too sleepy to even care. He did the same and got in with Minseok.

Minseok back was laying on top of his chest, so he back hugged him tightly. Min was coming little by little to his senses but the sweet touch of Chanyeol kept him calm and sleepy. All of the sudden while he’s bathing him, he hears Minseok starting to cry again. He quickly hugs him tightly to his chest and soothes him. Minseok stops crying and is asleep against with chest. He keeps hugging him while rubbing little circles on his back. He keeps looking at Minseok sleeping against his chest so peacefully and remembers what Kyungsoo told him. He wants to cry but he doesn’t want Minseok to see him, he knows it would break his fragile heart. “Oh Minnie, what would happen between us? I thought you were my forever but now I don’t know”

After a while, he got both of them clean and ready for bed. That night he slept hugging Minseok.

It was morning and Minseok woke up to an empty bed. His heart ached but he heard a sound in the kitchen and ran a fan as he could to the kitchen. “Chanyeol!” he said with the biggest grin he was so happy to see him. “You came back you are here. At what hour did you get back home?” Chanyeol was at first startled by his outburst then confused by the question. After some seconds he got it, Minseok was mostly asleep due to being drunk so he probably doesn’t remember last night. “I came back no later than midnight, why?” Chanyeol answered him coldly. The pain was back, his smile started to vanish “Oh, then it must have been a dream. It was a nice one. I was in pain but you held me making me feel safe”. Chanyeol didn’t answer him knowing full well it wasn’t a dream, it did happen. “So I called you yesterday but you never answered, why?” “I forgot to call you back plus Baek made a rule of no phone on the table so yeah” Chanyeol wondered why he was acting toward him this way when he knows Soo told him, to talk to him & not keep distancing himself. He quickly answered, “So why you called?”

Minseok wasn’t sure anymore if this had been a good idea but he gave it a shot. “I have great news, I made it possible I’m free for five days! So what do you want to do? Where do you want to start? Do you want to pick up on what we left that morning unfinished? He said teasingly while caressing him just in the right spot. Chanyeol tried his best to control himself but he felt been taking over. He had to admit, he still wanted all. After moaning under Minseoks touch, he finally got a hold on himself and said “No, I have work. Duty calls.” Got ready kissed him goodbye and left.

As he left closed the door he caught a glimpse of Minseok’s distraught face. Once closed he asked himself “WHAT AM I DOING?! He just told me he made time for me and here I am running away”. He kept walking and went to work.

Minseok spent half of the day crying and the other sleeping. The next day it was worst, he woke to no Chanyeol at all and so was the third day. He knew Chanyeol was working and came to sleep but it killed him. So he decided to give up and go back to work.

He spent the day closed in his office trying to do some work but it was useless. His heart ached so much and he couldn’t believe he had lost him. “What did I do wrong? What did I say to make him go away? I don’t even know what to do? Do I let him go or what?” He said all of these while crying to himself on his office.

“Mr. Chen!! Do you know why Min, sorry, Mr. Xiumin has been calling me none stop?” Junmyeon shouted while running towards him. “To tell you the truth no, but I’m worried about him. He had asked for five days on vacation and he came back the today and it’s the third day. Not only that but he arrived and went straight to his office & that’s strange he usually goes around for a while.” “Sound like there is a problem. I’ll see what going on” “Please do Jun, he won’t tell me I’ve called him and knock on his door but he just says he’s busy working” “I’ll see what I can do” Junmyeon said. Jongdae thanked him and parted.

Junmyeon is walking towards Minseok office when Sehun with Kai appear. “What are you guys doing here, is there something wrong?” “Yes and no, but have you seen Minseok?” asked Sehun “In here is Mr. Xiumin, but I was on my way to his office why? Why yes and no?”

“It’s Chanyeol he’s been moping all day.” Answered Kai. “We are trying to produce a new song and the choreography for it but it’s not working.” continued Kai “Plus Yixing is driving us both nuts since nothing is working out, he keeps saying there is no balance over and over again. Baekhyun is with him in the studio right now and working on their new album so at least he’s entertained by the music and with his “not” boyfriend” Sehun added. “That’s odd Mr. Chen just told me Mr. Xiumin is acting weird. Could it be related to that?” “It could be Chanyeol distance himself from Minseok due to some problems but apart from that we don’t know.” “Ah, then I’ll do my best to see what’s going.” “Thank you, love, see you at home” responded Sehun gave Junmyeon a kiss and left.

Junmyeon invited himself to Minseok office and said “Hello Mr. Xiumin you’ve been calling me none stop so I decided to stop by instead of calling you. So what… Holy shit! Min, are you ok? You look like shit!” “I’m fine, I’m fine everything will work out right?” Minseok answered with tears in his eyes.

“No, you are not! Tell me, what’s going on why are you like this.” “Oh Myeon I don’t how I ended up losing him, I lost him and can’t get him back nor my life. I’ve lost it all it hurts so much.”

“No no Minseok please stop crying, who did you lose?” “I lost Chanyeol, I lost him how could this happen” answered a desperate Minseok “No please stop crying, there has to be some misunderstanding. Please stop crying. Did you eat? You seem like haven’t eaten in days. Let’s get you something. Just stop crying please.” After that Junmyeon brought some food with the help of Jongdae and brought him back to his home so he could rest. But never told him what they had planned. The left him on the bed to sleep but they seemed in a hurry, he didn’t pay much attention since he just stops caring for everything. To him, his world had ended.

What they hadn’t told him as they had called Kyungsoo so that he could bring some sense into Chanyeol and brought him home to finally talk with Minseok like he had told him before.

Minseok was falling asleep when he heard someone calling him, he thought it was Chanyeol but then he thought he was just imagining things. He heard it again this time louder he knew it was Chanyeol for real, he was there and calling for him. He didn’t know what to do. He wants to run and hug him but he was scared of being rejected. He stands up and walk out of the room and stood there under the frame of their bedroom door. He, holding back the pain, called him. “Chanyeol, I'm here. I’m here Chanyeol”

Chanyeol appeared in an instant. Minseok with pain word out “You can go if you don’t love me just go. Forget about me” Chanyeol was in shock with the words he said but he was more taken back by his husband state.

He had to hold back all his tears, and he couldn’t believe what his love had turned into. He couldn’t believe what he made. Minseok just was barely standing, he looked like his soul left. His glowing skin was gone, only deep dark circles, swollen eyes and wet face telling him once again he had been crying. Minseok looked dead and in so much pain. His heart broke and in that instant, he knew all his doubt were just stupid. Minseok never stopped loving him, Minseok was just too busy and forgot to take care of their love. Minseok loved him, he loved him very much. It took him to see him this broken to realize how much he truly meant to Minseok. Chanyeol just ran and hugged him like he hadn’t done in so long. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have doubt I shouldn’t have distanced myself. I thought I was doing the best but I didn’t realize the person that I love the most I was hurting. I’m sorry Minseok I’m sorry” he said desperately. Minseok just stood there motionless. He lowered him to his face level and cupped it with his big trembling hands, whipping all the tears from his face.

He keeps looking at Chanyeol motionless, but his eyes said he was trying to figure out something. “Please, Minnie talk to me, please” Chanyeol begged him.

“You love me?” He asked him doubtfully. “I do love you Minseok and a lot” Chanyeol answered

?

“Why Chanyeol? Why did you leave? Why were you trying to disappear from my life? Why Chanyeol? Why?” He asked with demand, pain and with pouring tears and distance himself from him, he hated him at that moment. He wants to get away from him. He was leaving when he felt Chanyeol grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back close to him. “You were too busy and so was I, but I tried to give you all but it felt like in vain, like you had stopped caring for me. But I shouldn’t have ever doubted you.” Chanyeol explained with the sweetest voice just not hurt him even more.

“I never did, all those little notes you’ve given me I keep them all on that box up in the closet. They mean so much to me and whenever I felt down I opened up that box and read one. Just wish that my day was fixed. You fixed my heart a long time ago, and the thought of losing you was killing me. I never stopped I never stop” He said holding back his tear. Chanyeol let go of him “I know, I know that now and I’m sorry for hurting you this way.” Minseok looked at him and turned around. He went to the closet and brought down the box. Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes all the notes he was kept and just hugged him “Thank you Minseok for loving me this way. I’m truly the luckiest person in this world.”

Minseok felt relieved for the first time and so his body stops fighting. He lets go.

“Oh no no no Minseok! Minseok!” Chanyeol starts freaking out, “Minnie please oh no what I’m going to do! Minseok! Minseok! He starts shaking him “Minseok! Please” Minseok is about to pass out and he doesn’t know how to stop it all. His world seems like its ending. “Why was I such an idiot, you knew all the signs but you decided to ignore them. He was trying to show you he loves you, but I forgot to notice too. Shit shit shit” He’s sitting on the floor with him across his legs hugging him and still shaking him trying to bring him back.

“Minseok, stay with me, please just move your fingers at least.” Chanyeol gasped “HE MOVED THEM! Min I’m here and with you, I’m not letting you go” He started coming back to himself. They stayed like that for a while until Chanyeol knew Minseok could stand up. He took him to the kitchen, sat him and put a really big and warm blanket it to keep him warm since his skin felt like ice. “To keep you warm, snowball.” He told him trying to bring up the mood. Minseok just stared.

Chanyeol prepared him a soup and started feeding him. After four spoons, Minseok just looks at him and points to this shirt. Chanyeol was confused so he looked at where he was pointing. Minseok moved his finger upward hitting his nose. Chanyeol got startled by it and spilled some soup on him and cursed “This is my new and favorite pant. Damn it!” Minseok just started laughing and laughing so hard he couldn’t almost breathe within the laugh he said “Payback”. Chanyeol forgot about his pants, forgot he was mad at it and was so happy to him laughing this way. He missed so much that laugh. Chanyeol smiled and hugged him and gave him lots of cute kisses while Minseok just giggled.

“I love you Park Chanyeol I really do.” He said unexpectedly. "I love you too, Kim Minseok my Mr. Cat eye.” Chanyeol kissed him, he finally kissed Minseok. All the tension, all the pain with the kiss, it had disappeared. He fixed him once more and he still doesn’t understand, how but he accepts it.

The kiss started getting deeper and passionate. Lips moving and tongues dancing. Hands became explorers once again. Chanyeol started moving him towards the bed with lips still interlock. He laid him on the bed and started kissing him down his neck while nibbling it a little bit then to his shoulder. He played with his nipples and he just enjoyed seeing Minseok becoming so undone under his touch. His moans getting stronger every time and he could see Minseok getting hotter and wilder. A snarl like sound came from Minseok out of nowhere and flipped Chanyeol. He was on top now, just like he wanted. He wanted Chanyeol to feel all his love and all his desire for him. Minseok slowly started to kiss him, while undressing him. Chanyeol help to undo both of their pants and boxers, freeing both of them. Minseok was so hard and already dripping. As soon as Chanyeol touched him, he tilted his head back letting out a big moan. It felt so good, Chanyeol’s hand felt so good. He started kissing Chanyeol once again and starting going down until he reached his hard cock. He started liking from the bottom to his tip, then bopping to his head to it slowly.

Chanyeol interlaces his finger in Minseok hair and just felt his head going up and down making him moan and get bigger. Minseok was clearly enjoying all this. Chanyeol was trembling under him “Fuck Minseok Fuck its…. It’s so good.” Minseok smirked and continued. He felt Chanyeol was so close, so to tease him every time he was close he would slow his pace. “Min…please I’m so close”. “You can hold a little longer can you? For your kitty?” he said while stroking his hard and thick cock. “Yye...yes” “Good” He continued and went down to his entrance and licked. Chanyeol lost all his composure, but Minseok holds him down with his strong hands. Chanyeol knew there would be marks and it turned him on even more. All you could hear was Chanyeols heavy breathing and moans. How Minseok miss that.

“Min… I… want you to fuck me… fuck me hard” Chanyeol knew it was gonna hurt but he didn’t care nor did Minseok.

“Let me prep you then” He went to grab the lube but as soon as he got up Chanyeol saw how hot he look and just pulled him back to the bed. He then quickly grabbed his favorite toy lubed it and prep himself while Minseok watched. “You are doing it so well, such a good boy. Just for me” Minseok decided to aid him with it. Chanyeol lowered him to the bed and without much anticipation, we started to lick him good. He just fucked Chanyeol’s face and he loved it. Chanyeol loved every inch of it, it was just perfect for him. Chanyeol removed the toy and lowered himself to it. God it felt good, it was a good pain, so he continued to lower himself until every inch of Minseok was inside him, stayed like that for some seconds and started to move.

Minseok met his rhythm but with more brusque movements, making Chanyeol moan. “You feel so warm, so good such a good boy.”Chanyeol kept riding him good, but he just wanted to control him to fuck him until he was numb. He just wanted to give him all. All of the sudden an animal instinct woke up and flipped him making Chanyeol fall to the bed. He grabbed him and just started to fuck him for good from the back. Chanyeol just was a moaning mess, he was grabbing him by his waist with so much strength bruises started to form. That made him wilder and just fucked him harder. He turned Chanyeol to face him to see his face as he was fucked. “You are so tight, so good Chanyeol” “Min…Fuck.. oh Min…seok”. “Lick” he commanded Chanyeol while showing his hand and so he complied. He grabbed Chanyeol by the base and pumped him. “I’m so close Min please” “Just hold a little more”. He kept fucking him until he knew he was close to coming. “Now Chanyeol be a good boy and come for me” just seconds after Min said it Chanyeol came between them. Seconds after he came as well.

The stayed like that while catching their breath. Chanyeol moaned as he removed himself. He came back with some napkins to clean both of them.

Chanyeol watched him with so much fond while he cleans him. When Minseok came back he pulled him in just to cuddle with him and be the spoon. “You still are a puppy.” Minseok told him teasingly, “but you my cute lovable puppy” and kissed his head. Both fell asleep like that.

It was morning when Chanyeol woke up, Minseok wasn’t there but he knew everything was fine he smelled the sweet coffee coming from the kitchen. He got up to the bathroom but his legs failed him, he hurt all over the place. He still got up and when he saw himself on the bathroom mirror all the marks and bruises all over his body he felt so proud and so turned on. He just re-imagine last night and couldn’t stop smiling. His heart was beating like the first time they kissed, their first time and their wedding day. It felt good.

Chanyeol went back to their bedroom. As he laid in bed he thought to himself, what would be his day without that familiar smell, without Minseok in his arm every morning or covering him with blankets when it’s cold, something Minseok doesn’t know he knows since Minseok always does it when he is sleeping. He doesn’t mention it since Minseok never talks about it. So that is his cute little secret, that makes him love Minseok even more and thank him for doing things to take care of him.

He started to think about what just happened and would it mean if it turned out he was right. If Minseok had stopped loving him, he didn’t know what he would do. Just to think that he wouldn’t be around, he didn’t how to continue. In that instant, he would have died. He keeps thinking what would it be like and his heart ached. He started thinking of how lucky he was to have him by his side and that he didn’t know what he would do if in the processes he never could have ended up with him. What would have happened If Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had never insisted for him to assist that party? The night Minseok got tipsy and had the courage to accept finally his invitation. If he had never gone, maybe he would still be a lost puppy for Mr. Cat eyes. It ached so much he started to cry.

Minseok must have felt the ache through their bond because in heartbeat he was in their bedroom, rushing to his lover side & asking with worry what was wrong. Chanyeol only hugged him to cuddle him & only through his sobs he said “oh Minseok oh Minseok” Minseok kept asking him with worry & cleaning his tears while trying not to cry because seeing Chanyeol crying was harder than he could ever imagine. “Please, Chanyeol tell me what’s wrong? Please tell me” Minseok asked desperately once more.

Chanyeol finally started to cease the sobs & with his hiccups, he placed his face on top of his head. He kissed his head and finally said, “There is nothing wrong, I just couldn’t visualize my life without you. Without you in my life I would be lost, it would be boring and empty” as he said that tears started falling again. Minseok just hugged him tightly and said “I won’t leave you. You are my only one, my life without you would be the empty too” “You these marks” he pointed Chanyeol’s left rib side & his left peck “They have our initials, it means I was meant for you & you for me. The moment we got married they appeared & became permanent. So is us. We just had a misunderstanding and I got hurt, but I’m here. I’m never leaving you as long as you want” and kissed Chanyeol’s rosy cheeks. Chanyeol smiled & lower his face to kiss his eternal partner. The kiss was sweet, yet passionate. From there everything started to get deeper and hotter. Chanyeol turns himself to be on top of Minseok, pinning him against the bed & placing his knee between his legs. “I want you forever” growled Chanyeol “So forever you will have me” answered Minseok. “Let’s do last night all over again but this time I’m the one fucking you,” says Chanyeol with wild eyes. Minseok gives a daring look, moves his hips up & down to make him be aware of how hard he is. Chanyeol takes it as a yes and so all began again.

 


End file.
